Cured
by oh.sweet.sarcasm
Summary: A series of diary entries from Hermione about the pains and stings of love and finding the only cure- TRUE love. A love that is given from the start. A love that isn't learned. Love from...Draco? Please read AND review! :D COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's a new Dramione fic. I'm having trouble continuing the others but I wanted to write something sooo...Here you go: A series of Diary entries from Hermione about the pains of love and the only known cure- _true_ love.

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

He didn't notice me today again. I don't get it. I try to make him see me, the real me. But it just won't work. I love him, Diary. I love Ron but he doesn't even seem the least bit interested. He's always with Lavender. He doesn't know how much it hurts to see him snogging her every single day. Can't he realize that the only reason I try so hard to be so bright is because it's the only way I can do to make me popular? They even call me the brightest witch of our age now, Diary, but nothing is changing. Just today I tried to talk to him. I tried to be nice but he thought that I was just trying to trick him. Why does he have to be so stupid? I LOVE him! How can he NOT notice that? Harry and Ginny already told me that they know. They tried to talk to Ron to make him not hate me anymore. Nothing's working. Oh my God, Diary, I think I'm crying again. That's it; I'll just go to sleep now. Maybe I can think of something new to do tomorrow. Maybe he'll finally notice me. Wish me luck, Diary.

_-Hermione-_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, 2 chaps in one day. I'll pretend that, that's not weird at all. xD Here's chap 2. Don't worry, Draco will enter her entries soon :) Read and review! :D

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it. He got mad at me, Diary. I asked him if he loved Lavender. He said no. So I asked him why he was still with her and he just told me to "Not mess with my bloody life and back off." I can't take it anymore, Diary. Nobody told me that love would hurt this much. No one told me that I was going to suffer like this. Merlin, I don't even know why I love him. I just know that I do. I do _so_ much. But I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to him. It's like everything I do and say, he gets mad. I tried to ask Harry and Ginny what to do and they just told me to wait for him. They tried to tell me that he did love me, he just doesn't know yet. But they don't know how HARD it is to wait! They don't know how HARD it is to see him every bloody day in some other girl's arms. They don't know how HARD it is to be me! To love someone who hates you so much! I think I've cried every day for the past week now. I don't know how much of this I can take, Diary. I just don't know.

_-Hermione-_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is a wee bit longer than the others. And this is my third chap today. I am on a rooollll. xD Read and review! :D

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

I tried to ignore all the pain today. I went to the library. Books were always my escape. They distract me from my problems, my emotions. They're even great enough to distract me from Ron. I wasn't as upset as I was yesterday. Ignoring the feeling is a good method for me now. I realized that I only feel pain when I see him. Oh, did I mention that I saw Malfoy today? He was in the library. I don't think I can feel anything other than hurt anymore so I didn't mind him. He called me "mudblood" but I didn't get mad. I don't care anymore. He noticed my reaction and I was surprised he didn't make a scene in the library. Knowing him, I thought he would. There was also another thing different with Malfoy today. After he saw no reaction from me after calling me "mudblood" he actually asked what was wrong. Well, in the best possible way _Malfoy_ could say it anyway. His exact words were "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Granger? No 'ferret', no 'go away', no 'rescue me, Potter'?" Of course he said it in a half-mocking voice. I just gave him a fake laugh after that. He told me I was acting odd. Again, I didn't care. I don't care about enemies anymore. Ron drained all the emotions in me. You know, Diary, I only saw him once today. I didn't look at him though. I didn't want him to see the pain in my eyes. I wonder when he'll finally realize I love him.

_-Hermione-_


	4. Chapter 4

It's official. I am on a ROLL. xD Here's chap 4 :D please read and review :D

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

Harry, Ron and I went to Hagrid's today. It's been a while since we did. I heard Ron ask Harry, before he invited me, if I couldn't come. You know how much that hurts, Diary? Ron actually asked Harry to exclude me from a visit to Hagrid. I don't know what came over me but I got mad at him. I told him that Hagrid was my friend too. I had every right to visit him and I was about to leave when Harry told me that I should come with them. I hesitated for a moment but Harry insisted. I swear, Diary, if I was to choose, I wouldn't have joined them. I'd rather not go somewhere with Ron. I might just burst out crying in a random moment. Luckily, I didn't, a while ago. Hagrid asked how we all were. He even asked if Ron and I were together yet. What was that supposed to mean? Yet? Ron was the first to answer. Actually, he answered very quickly. He just said no, in a really cold voice. It ripped the remaining pieces of my heart out. I think Hagrid saw me teary eyed, even if I was looking down. He suggested that we go back already. He said it was getting late. I was the first to get out. I ran up to the library. It was quiet there, I think there were only less than 5 people. I found a secluded place and let out my silent tears. I don't know how much of it I can take, Diary. I don't want to love him anymore, but I just CAN'T. I CAN'T! I don't know what's wrong with me. You know, while I was crying, Malfoy showed up again. I didn't want him to see me cry so I tried to hide myself behind a book. I guess he wasn't stupid enough. He sat down beside me and we began to talk. It felt weird talking to him without the obnoxious behavior. I can't believe I'm saying this but we sort of talked like we were old friends. It felt good, though…talking to someone.

_-Hermione-_


	5. Chapter 5

Seriously, something's wrong with me. 5 Chaps posted in one day xD New record! Anyway, please read and review! :D

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

I talked to Ginny a lot today. She comforted me about Ron. It feels great talking to Ginny. I may be the "brightest witch of the age" but she knows more than you can ever expect. She kept telling me that Ron really did love me. She said you can see it from the way he acts and talks and the way he looks when he sees me. I didn't know what to say to her because I don't know how he looks at me. I don't know if his insults and actions have meanings. But it still made me feel a little bit better. I told Ginny about my encounter with Malfoy yesterday, too. I told her that he found me crying and that he asked what happened. I didn't tell him everything. Just that my heart was shattering into a million pieces. Then he immediately assumed it was Ron. He started telling me the same things Ginny was. That Ron likes me. Then he started sharing too. It felt good talking to him without his normal attitude. It felt good not feeling mad around him. Ginny told me to not trust him fully yet. But she was happy that my enemies were lessening. I couldn't believe that my life was starting to get better. Sure, my heart starts to ache so, so much whenever I see Ron, but at least whenever I don't see him, I don't feel as depressed anymore. I like this, Diary, it's like I'm finally seeing light again.

_-Hermione-_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay people, seriously? You go flooding my inbox with favorites and story alerts (thanks to those people, btw) and no one even bothered to review? I have half a mind not to update this! (no, not really) ANYWAY, here's the next entry in Hermione's diary :D REVIEW!

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

Something weird is going on. Ron actually tried to talk to me today. As in, he tried to talk to me. I don't know why but the words that came out of my mouth all sounded cold. I want to talk to him. I want to be friends with him again. But why is it that the words I say to him aren't what I mean anymore? At least….I think I don't mean it. Yes, I don't mean it. There's no doubt with that. I still love Ron. I still love him with all my heart. Well anyway, Diary, I went to the library again. Just after I said all those mean words to Ron. Some people still think I go to the library to study. I don't think anybody knows what I really do there- avoid the world. It's the only place I can avoid problems, you know? Speaking of things that distract me of problems, I saw Malfoy today again; in the library, of course. I wonder why he's always there all of a sudden. I never knew he actually liked to read. Not that I'm complaining, though. It's nice having someone to talk to, someone who can listen and share at the same time. Of course I still love Ginny and Harry. They're the best friends anyone could have. But it's nice to have more than 2 people to talk to. I mean, Malfoy- Draco, is really nice to talk to once he's not acting like a prat. Of course he isn't fully nice. He still has the biggest head. But that's the thing that makes him not boring. He's really fun to talk to sometimes. Even though the way we're civil to each other still doesn't show outside the library much. We're still civil. It's a start.

_-Hermione-_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Okay, thanks Eli for reviewing. I hope some others would too *cough* *cough* Anyway, here's Hermione's next entry! Review! PLEASE. =))

*Addition to the A/N:

thanks Eli for correcting the spelling xD i don't really re-read these after writing them xD

and to all you awesome readers, favorite-ers and story alert-ers...would you care to review?

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

McGonagall partnered me and Draco in Transfiguration today. I think we both got some weird looks from people when they saw that we weren't complaining, especially Ron. I got really upset with how he looked at me. I swear, Diary, it's like he's not stable anymore. One minute he hates me, the next, he tries to talk to me then after a while he hates me again. I told all of those to Draco and he told me it's just part of the confusion he feels towards me. It's sort of weird, the way he was telling me those. It's like, he was avoiding my eyes. I don't know, maybe he was just trying to comfort me and focus on our work at the same time. Yes, that's it. Anyway, I spent a whole lot of my day with Draco, too. Of course I spent a lot of time with Ginny and Harry as well. They told me I should try to ignore Ron more often. They said that giving him alone time will make him think straight more and realize what he really feels. I sure hope they're right.

By the way, Diary, it's Christmas tomorrow! I'm going to visit my parents and I'm really excited. I miss using muggle objects. Oh well, expect a long entry tomorrow. See you.

_-Hermione-_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks to all those who read/favorite-ed and story-alert-ed. I hope you'd just review…You know, I sort of need to know what you think. :D Thanks.

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

Happy Christmas! As I said, I'm spending it with my parents this year. It feels so good to use computers again. Oh how I missed reading in ff and fp and watching videos on YouTube. Wow, if someone stole you right now, Diary, they wouldn't understand a thing I said. Anyway, I spent today telling my parents about the year so far. They were happy that I still had top grades and that my school was going great. Yes, I excluded my terrible heartache but I did tell them about how Draco is my friend now. They were pleased that I had a new friend, too, but I can't help notice that they still looked slightly unsure. Oh well, I know they'll come around sometime. Anyway, I also went to the mall today. It was my mom's idea. She said a little "mother-daughter shopping" was a perfect way to spend the afternoon. After all those, we just had a big meal for dinner, sang Christmas Carols and all the usual stuff. I also owled my gifts to Harry, Ginny, Draco, Luna and yes, Ron. I hope he doesn't throw it away the second he sees it. Great now I'm thinking of scenarios. There goes my perfect day… Oh well, I'll be going back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow. Life is so bitter-sweet right now. Sigh… Goodnight, Diary.

_-Hermione-_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry, haven't updated in a while. School, homework, tests and all xD So..this is pretty much just a filler chapter cuz I have no idea what to write here but I know what to write in the next chap..so yeah.. Read and review!

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

Well I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Don't take this the wrong way, but I really wish that I could stay here longer. I mean, I love all my friends but I've been too happy today, that thinking about seeing Ron again ruins my mood. Oh did I mention that I got a lot of gifts today? Owl posts came in a little late so I just got my presents this morning. Harry and Ginny gave me an album they made together filled with pictures of me, them, Ron, Luna, the twins and a lot of others. Looking at all our pictures from all the years that past really made me think, Diary. I thought about how stupid I am for wasting all those times we had just because I _had_ feelings for Ron. Yes, I decided that I'm going to move on now. I want to restore our friendship. I don't want to ruin everything anymore. I want to graduate from Hogwarts happily with ALL my friends; with NO war and hatred in my heart. I just want to be happy again, Diary. I just want everything to go back to normal. And I'm going to work on that first thing tomorrow. I just hope everything works out.

_-Hermione-_


	10. Chapter 10

2nd posted chap for this day! xD There Eli, I'm on a slight roll today xD Anyway, I give you Chap 10/Hermione's next diary entry! Read and review!

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

Okay, now you will NOT bloody believe what happened today! So it was like, when we were in the Hogwarts Express, I tried to find where Harry and the others were. When I found them, they were all talking and immediately shut up once they saw me. I, of course, wondered why there was an awkward silence and why they were all giving Ron eye signals. All of a sudden, he stood up and asked if he could talk to me alone. Obviously, it gave me a bloody shock but I agreed. I thought it would be a good time to talk to him and apologize about everything. Anyway, when we found a place to be alone, he looked at me nervously and said something that made my whole body feel numb.

"_Hermione, I don't know how to say this… After all the things I've said and done to you… Bloody hell, I'm so sorry. I know I've felt this for so long but I guess I just needed a few nudges to realize it." He took a deep breath then continued, "I love you, 'Mione. I always have. And Gin and Harry told me you feel the same." He looked down. "Is that true?"_

Merlin, Diary. How do you think I was going to respond to _that_? My face practically drained all its color. All I could think about was how everything was going wrong! I mean, if only he told me that 2 days ago! Of course, I couldn't do anything. I knew he was too late and lying to him would've only made things even more complicated. So, I told him the truth- that he was too late and that I've moved on. I told him how I wanted us to be friends; that I want everything to go back to normal. You know, Diary, how painful it is for me to tell him that? I felt like I was slapping him on the face! I know that I shouldn't feel guilty but I LOVED him for Merlin's sake! Obviously, he didn't take it well. He was probably expecting a happy ending for us two. I feel so bad right now, Diary. Oh well, I should put you down now. I have a Potions' essay to write.

_-Hermione-_


	11. Chapter 11

There! 3 chaps in one day again! xD So, this is mainly involving Dramione stuff and I think that's what you people have been waiting for so…yeah xD read and review!

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

Well I still feel terribly guilty for what I said to Ron. So much for restoring our friendship. Oh yeah, Ginny and Harry already know about what happened. They were as confused as Ron, I guess, but I told them that 2 days without seeing him just made me think. Let's face it, if Ron and I really were meant to be, this wouldn't have happened. They agreed to my reasoning but told me to still try to talk to him because they found my idea of going back to normal a great plan.

Anyway, Diary, I went to the library today. Why am I telling you this useless information? Well, because you're my Diary and I get to write every random thought I think about on you. Merlin, I just realized what I wrote. This whole Ron thing is really getting to my head. Well since I already mentioned I went to the library, might as well mention what happened. First of all, Draco was there. I admit I was a little shocked because I still can't put into my brain that he actually goes there. I came up to him the second I saw him and he said that he was just looking for me. We went to our usual spot in the library- the one hidden from most people- and he started thanking me for the gift I gave him. Apparently, he finds the idea of the mood ring amusing. Yes, I know I'm such a loser for giving him that, but at least he liked it. The mood ring I gave him was just this really simple ring that has his name engraved on it. I even included the list of color meanings in the package. He told me that he was so freaked out when he saw it turn black when he was having a fight with his mother and blue when he realized that he'd calmed down. I kept laughing the whole time. Draco really is an interesting person, especially when exposed to Muggle objects. Of course, our conversation drifted to how MY Christmas went. I told him about my realizations and what happened yesterday. Obviously, he was as shocked as every other person who found out. Weirdly, his mood got a little brighter when I told him what I told Ron. That I didn't feel the same anymore. It was pretty odd but I was used to having a….more "unique" friend than Luna. And here's another thing, Diary. Just after I realized it was getting late and told him that I had to go, he grabbed my wrist and asked if I wanted to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend. All I could think of was…what? But I just thought that he meant by friends so I accepted politely. I did the right thing…right?

_-Hermione-_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! *ducks* Sorry I haven't updated *ducks* Please stop throwing stuff at me *ducks* SORRY! xD Well, this is basically another filler chap..SORRY again :)) i promise to bring you a better-ish chap soon :D Now, Read and Review!**

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

Well, life's not getting any better. I really can't get over everything that happened recently. I mean, getting over Ron, then him turning out to like, no _love _me, then Draco showing up in the picture, asking me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade- Oh my God! I totally forgot about that. I'm going to Hogsmade…with Draco Malfoy…tomorrow?

Wait, calm down. I'm still pretty sure he meant just as friends. JUST as friends, right Diary? I mean, you know what happened. Oh if only you were there. You should've heard the tone of his voice and the look on his face. I couldn't identify if what he was saying had a double meaning or not!

Okay, breathe, Hermione.

Now, let's gather the facts. He hasn't shown any form of interest in me. He doesn't blush when I'm around- oh bloody hell, why am I even doing this? Of course he meant going to Hogsmade just as friends! God, I feel thick. Why would I even THINK it meant something else? This is Draco we're talking about. The boy who I hated for years! And the feeling was even mutual! Sure, ending up to be friends with him is believable, but him ending up liking me? Not likely. Okay, I've concluded. I'm going mad.

Let's change topic now, Diary. Well I went to the library and saw- Blimey! WHY do I always and up writing that? Merlin, I AM going mad. I'll cut this short now, Diary. Night.

_-Hermione-_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, I never really expected this to be the last chapter, but yeah..I'm still not sure though..should I continue it? Btw, lemme warn you that I suck at fluff so, yeah..this chap SUUUUUUCKS xD Oh well, just REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Cured

Dear Diary,

One day. One day was all it took. One day to realize everything that's been happening. This was the best day of my life, Diary. I know I can't explain how I feel and all I got is this:

I never thought there'd be a day

When love from him would come my way

A man I thought I'd always hate

But now I think that it was fate

The times he was there when my heart was broken

I knew deep inside, there were words unspoken

Feelings of love I always neglected

Feelings that grew, I never expected

I can't believe how stupid I was

To not see that in everything he does

He tries to show how much he cares

He showered me with endless stares

One day he built the courage to follow his heart

He was bloody nervous, but it was a start

Taken back at first and didn't really know

What type of reaction or emotion to show

After hesitation I finally replied

Agreed to the offer and put uncertainty aside

Merlin, I didn't know what to expect

But in the end it was all perfect

The butterbeer, the conversation, the overall day

I don't know really what to say

Everything to the last part

I knew I'd always keep it in my heart

This was the day, they day I was cured

From all the pain and he reassured

He'll be there with me through whatever

With me always, now and forever

_-Hermione-_


End file.
